The Replacement General
by Reapers of the Night
Summary: It's been several years since General Cross died, and Allen has taken his place as General. He journeys onward to discover the truth about the Innocence. ((totally disregarding the fact that Allen is the 14th))


The night was beginning to fade to light tones of blue, when he had finally finished taking care of all the Akuma. He collapsed on the floor, watching the moon's light begin to dwindle beneath the powerful rays of dawn. The sun took it's time, and he watched with little emotion, as the sky turned from dark midnight blue, to a tone of light blue, and then for the colors of the sun to burst out from over the horizon, bringing light back into the world, vanquishing the darkness. It was a new day, and the sun had successfully pushed back the darkness once more, though this cycle would continue on for all eternity.

The man on the ground sighed, and began to pick himself up, dusting off the dust particles that littered his black uniform. He grabbed his sword and returned it to it's original form as a left arm. He looked around at the landscape, the entire place filled with the remains of the huge horde of Akuma that had decided to attack him. The poor creatures, they had made a poor choice in attacking him, especially on a night like this. Today was that day, and he hated it. The day was so painful, even now, he dare not share it with anyone. It was his pain to bear alone, he felt that if he talked about it with anyone else, it would destroy that precious memory he wanted to hold onto forever.

"Mana." He murmured allowed, stretching his hand towards the dawn sky. He winced as the memory of that day came back to him, and he closed his eyes, hoping to quickly forget the details. However, this only made it worse, and he could see it even more clearly than he had when his eye's were open. They snapped open, to find Timcampy floating right in front of him. He gave the golden golem a rare smile, then reached into his pocket for the special cell phone he had. It could make calls to the Black Order anywhere and everywhere, while hiding the location of the caller.

"Hello, this is General Allen Walker, I just took out a legion of Akuma, most of them level one and two. There were no Innocences to report, I will continue my search for them, Walker out."

He sighed sadly as he pocketed the phone away, not wanting to hear a response. It had been years since he had even stepped anywhere near the Central, let alone the Black Order headquarters. He understood why his master had been constantly avoided the place, it felt so empty, never knowing who was still around and if your friends had survived. It pained him that he was the one who had to take his master's place as General, it was so tiresome to hold all the Innocences sometimes. He had never known what a burden the generals carried, but now he realized what a terrifyingly difficult job they held.

His stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten in nearly three days. That was going to be a problem, the nearest town was not for another 300 miles. Allen barely had any strength to move, let alone walk, he groaned as his stomach continued to rumble for food. Timcampy floated in front of his face, indicating with his tail the direction of the Black Order Headquarters.

"I can't go their Tim, not now." He told him, but the golem insisted, and began to gnarl on Allen's head.

"Alright alright Timcampy! I'll go, just stop biting my hair already, geez." Allen yelped as he began to gently massage the area of his head that Tim had bitten. Tim really had quite the bite for such a tiny golem, it really annoyed Allen sometimes.

_Whatever_, he thought, moving towards the direction of the headquarters. _It's probably about time I come visit anyway, I have to drop some off these Innocences off. I have enough Akuma on me as it is, better to lighten my load._ He wondered how everyone was doing, was everyone still alive? Were they healthy? Had they continued on their paths as exorcist? These sort of questions nagged his mind as he trudged through the forest, plagued by one horrible thought after another. The forest did not help either, as it was dead silent, which was scary even if it was day time. The occasionally tweet of a bird far off could be heard, but it didn't ease the tension Allen felt.

He eventually began to faintly recognize the shrubs as he made his way, and he quickened his pace, which caused his stomach to growl even louder than it already had. _Just a few more minutes_, Allen said in his head, trying to ignore the horrible hunger pains that now bothered him. He stumbled through a huge shrub, to find the headquarters dead ahead, most likely a five minute walk away. A small smile began to form on his face as he gazed at his old home, reminiscing in the good and bad memories.

"I'm back."


End file.
